Chocolate Toads
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Hogwarts express on the way to Hogwarts, the relative calm of exploding snap is interrupted by one Malfoy and two Neanderthals. Chaos and humor ensue until hermione gets fed up and stuns all three of them dumping them in the corridor. Some hints at Ginny and Harry ;)


Hi guys,

Another one written for the 5o characters 50 prompts competition.

My character was Neville and my Prompt was "Get of my chocolate frog!"

Gets a bit crazy but hope you like it.

xoxo ~Jo

+}-I}-{I-+-I}-{I-+-I}-{I-{+

"Neville cant you keep that dreadful toad in a box or something?" Ginny complained as Trevor jumped into the game of exploding snap scattering the cards every where ruining the game Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville had been playing.

"Well look who it is" Malfoy drawled swaggering into the compartment. "Potty, the Weasels, Mud-blood, Weasellet, Loony and the Toad. Oh and your here to long bottom" Draco snickered while Crabbe and Goile who had both shambled in after him guffawed.

"Oh honestly that wasn't even funny!" Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry and Ron stood up aggressively, followed hurriedly by a flushed and nervous looking Neville.

"Get lost Malfoy" Ron cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Or what carrot top? You and your boyfriend here will make me?" Malfoy sniggered and Crabbe and Goile joined in.

"I mean it Malfoy, we don't want any trouble just go ok?" Ginny piped up moving to stand next to harry who went pink with pride.

"What if I don't want to?" Malfoy challenge sweeping into the compartment and boldly sitting in Ginny's now vacant spot between where harry was sitting and Neville.

"Yeah what if he don't want to?" Goile asked stupidly as he and Crabbe shut the compartment door and stood there awkwardly not as bold as Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Neville squeaked in a brave attempt at boldness.

"You to shut up" Malfoy snapped insolently reaching across and grabbing one of the chocolate frogs they had been mock gambling with. Opening the packet he pulled the card out first and let out a high pitch scream when the frog jumped out and landed on his face. "Get it off!" He yelled hitting his face and head in an attempt to get rid of it while Crabbe and Goile rushed forward and began grabbing his face and hair trying to pull it of while the rest of the compartment exploded into shouts of laughter. Crabbe and Goile continued pulling at him even after the frog jumped of and landed on the window sill causing ginny to and fall of her seat with laughter.

"Think thats funny do you?" Malfoy growled shoving Crabbe and Goile away and pulling his wand out of his pocket. Pointing it at the frog he yelled 'REDUCTO!' just as Hermione cast a shielding charm and Ginny a bat boogie hex. The combination of the three spells had an interesting effect. They blew the frog sideways into Trevor and instead of bouncing of him the frog_combined_ with Trevor and left a chocolate looking toad sitting calmly on the windowsill.

"TREVOR!" Neville bellowed lunging across from the other side of the compartment and attempting to grab him but he was beaten by Crabbe who swiped Trevor up and dangled him over Neville's head. Neville began jumping pitifully trying to get to Trevor while Crabbe, Malfoy and Goile all laughed cruelly.

"Let him go you brute!" ginny yelled launching herself at crabbe and knocking him to the ground. Harry dove across Ron and wrapped his arms around ginny pulling her off Crabbe and holding her tight. "I've got Ginny! I've got ginny!" he yelled possible a little louder then necessary.

"Trevor!" Neville cried as Trevor sailed through the air and landed on Malfoy who shrieked for the second time. Trevor crawled around and hid behind Malfoy.

"Get of my chocolate frog! Or chocolate toad." Neville demanded boldly.

"Malfoy this isn't funny" hermione warned "Give him his toad or I'll tell Mgonagle when we get to Hogwarts."

"Ooooo scary, You going to go running to the teachers mudblood?" Malfoy sneered sitting resolutely on Trevor.

"Fine! You want to sit on a slimy toad be my guest" Hermione snapped loosing patience with his childishness. "Stupidify stupidify stupidify" She yelled angrily pointing at Malfoy Goile and with some difficulty Crabbe one by one.

"Levicorpous" She muttered with more restraint this time, dumped all three limp bodies out the corridor and turned around to survey the damage.

Neville was worriedly examining Trevor Ron was trying to pull Ginny away from Harry who still had his arms around her.

"You know it's really quite a pity" Luna spoke up dreamily from the corner looking up from her magazine for the first time "They scared away the nargells"


End file.
